Le choix du rêve
by Kimizaki
Summary: Voici une petite histoire, un rêve plus exactement, une rencontre imprévue...


**Bonjour Bonjour ! Voici ma première fan-fiction !**

**Et j'ai décidé de la faire sur Twilight ! On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture, Kimizaki._  
_**

* * *

_Voilà des songes qui apaisent mon cœur qui se serre dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je repense à _lui_..._

Je me trouvais dans un style étrange de salle de concert, un groupe de personnes avec des ordinateurs devant eux faisaient face à un chanteur et musicien. Je me plaçais derrière un des pc qui était libre. Devant moi ce trouvais cet homme, à la voix douce…Et au son mélodieux de sa guitare je ne pus résister de le dévorer des yeux. Il était maigrelet, avait des yeux vert envoûtant et des cheveux indomptables bruns qui paraissaient avoir des reflets roux. Je me noyais dans ses yeux quand je fus stoppée en me rendant compte qu'il me relançait mon regard avec une lueur dans ses yeux que je ne pouvais décrire.

Je retrouvais mes esprits et regardait l'écran qui me faisait face en un simple clic je pouvais donner des points pour la personne en face de moi, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir rejouer et se faire un jour peut-être, connaître. Je saisis la souris et sans le voir je cliquais un nombre incalculable de fois. Je fermais les yeux à ce moment-là, tentant de m'imprégner de sa voix. J'eus soudain une crampe, je me sentais stupide en voyant mes voisins me scruter comme si je sortais d'un l'asile. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et regardais celui qui se faisait appeler Edward, le beau chanteur qui se trouvait en face de moi, ayant peur qu'il ait lui aussi ce regard sur moi... Je fus surprise en le voyant imperturbable, toujours en train de chanter et jouer de sa gratte. Mais je remarquais qu'il me fixait de temps en temps avec un sourire merveilleux.

Je devais me ressaisir, j'avais un autre homme dans ma vie. Même s'il ne me parlait plus depuis notre dernière dispute... Il se faisait d'ailleurs distant comme jamais... Et cela à mon grand désespoir… Ca me mettait dans tous mes états. Je mangeais et dormais parce que je le devais mais sans en ressentir l'envie ou le besoin, au contraire, tout ce que j'avalais passait très mal. Enfin... Je m'étais retrouvée en ce lieu pour évacuer ce sentiment pesant de délaissement et de haine. Sans penser à ce qui allait m'arriver. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à quitter l'homme qui me faisait face des yeux ? Pourquoi souriais-je de façon si béate alors que mon cœur se brisait avant d'entrer dans cette salle ?

Cela faisait un moment que je m'étais perdue dans tous ces songes... Et en pensant à l'homme avec lequel je partageais ma vie, le seul à qui je m'étais ouverte, le seul que j'aimais, je pleurais... Silencieusement mes larmes coulaient... Pourquoi cela ?...

Je fus sortit de mes pensées et de mes larmes lorsque quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de moi me tendant un mouchoir et voulant me réconforter. J'avais la tête baissée, regardant mes genoux. J'émergeais en un sursaut ! La musique était stoppée, je pris le mouchoir et essuya mes larmes avant de regarder à qui appartenait la voix qui me disait de me calmer. En relevant la tête je vis le visage d'Edward à quelques centimètres du mien...

- Hey... Je suis si mauvais que ça pour qu'une si belle femme se mette dans un tel état ?

- … Pardon. Bien sûr que non, votre musique était simplement merveilleuse, votre voix est envoûtante !

Je reniflais en finissant ma phrase me sentant tout à fait ridicule

- Oh, merci beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas vieux alors tutoie moi je t'en prie.

- Euh... D'accord.

- Merci bien ! Quel est votre nom demoiselle ?

Je n'eus pas la force de dire que c'était plutôt madame...

- Bella... Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Et je t'en pris tutoie moi aussi Edward

- Votre prénom reflète toute votre beauté. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Je me mis à rougir tout en pointant du droit les ordinateurs pour lui faire comprendre comment je connaissais son nom. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et séchait mes dernières larmes avec ses pouces. Ce contact me fit frissonner quand tout à coup je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Cela me fit sursauter je vis apparaître le prénom de mon fiancé, Jasper. Il me disait que ce soir encore il ne dormirait pas à la maison. Un soupir de désespoir se fit entendre. Cependant je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'en regardant le prénom de ma moitié suivie d'un cœur, Edward eu un mouvement de recul. Je le fixais et vis dans ses yeux une once de déception, cela me pinça le cœur. Pourquoi je réagissais ainsi avec un parfait inconnu ? J'aimais Jasper même si ce n'était pas rose tous les jours, je voyais ma vie près de lui. Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de mon mutisme et de mes pensées désagréables. C'est ainsi que je vus que la salle était vide à l'exception d'Edward et moi. Il me regardait intensément, il se tenait debout face à moi en riant légèrement en constatant ma surprise devant à cette salle vide.

- Je dois avoir l'air...

- … Très mignonne avec ce petit air perdu

- Je... Pardon, tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter une fille qui passe pour une folle qui...

- Je t'arrête ! Tu n'as pas l'air folle, enfin sauf tout à l'heure quand tu cliquais frénétiquement sur cette pauvre souris !

Il éclata de rire et je rougis de honte à cette image. En me voyant de la sorte il me lança un sourire attendrit comme un homme qui faisait face à une petite fille de 5 ans qui avait fait une bêtise.

- Ne sois pas timide, je ne vais pas te manger. Je pense que tu es attendue, tu devrais t'en aller... Surtout, que euh, l'établissement devait fermer il y a une heure.

Il fut tout gêné. Sur ces derniers mots je jetais un regard sur ma montre, il était une heure du matin ! Mais en repensant au dernier message de mon fiancé, mon sourire timide s'effaça et un sanglot se hissa dans ma gorge...

- Ne fais pas cette tête je t'en prie...

- Par... Pardon, pour le dérangement et ma petite mine... En fait personne ne m'attend, et...

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que... Enfin en voyant ton téléphone... Euh... Je n'aurais pas dû, désolé.

- Oh... Ce n'est pas grave. Je... Enfin on ne peut pas dire que je sois attendue, bien au contraire je serais seule encore ce soir... Peut-être qu'il se fiche de moi désormais. Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra un jour.

- Je te propose un verre, je ne supporte pas de voir des yeux aussi plein de mélancolie et de regrets !

Je le regardais et saisis la main qu'il me tendant tout en acceptant sa proposition. La soirée se passa dans un bar peu animé, on discuta de musique, de sujets divers et variés pendant des heures. Je dévorais des yeux cet homme séduisant qui riait aux éclats. J'en oubliais Jazz'... Mais je sentais de la retenue en Edward tout en observant cette lueur que j'avais déjà remarqué lorsqu'il jouait tout à l'heure en me souriant. Était-ce moi qui provoquais cette étincelle dans ces si beaux yeux ? Je ne savais pas, mais ça gêne qui était visible m'interpella. Il triturait ses doigts sans cesse depuis qu'il avait fini son café.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je... Euh non... Tout va très bien je t'assure, Bella !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un si bel homme pouvait mentir !

- Je ne peux pas te dire... Ce ne serait pas correct envers toi, surtout qu'on ne se connaît à peine. Je ne veux pas...

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

- Te dire ce qui me met mal à l'aise...

- Donc tu es mal à l'aise...

En finissant cette phrase j'eus un petit soupir de tristesse et ma tête se baissa lentement mes yeux regardant mes genoux nus. Je commençais d'ailleurs à avoir froid. En effet je portais une petite robe noire plutôt sexy avec un long manteau que j'avais déposé sur le dossier de ma chaise. Un petit courant d'air provoqua alors un frisson. Instinctivement Edward enleva sa veste pour me la poser délicatement sur le dos, se retrouvant ainsi en T-shirt blanc laissant deviné un torse dessiné par des pectoraux et des abdominaux ressortant légèrement. Mais surtout je pouvais me régaler à la vue de ses petits bras musclé comme je les apprécie tant sur le corps masculin. Je lui lançais un regard doux le remerciant, le silence c'était peu à peu installé. Il était désormais 3heure du matin et le bar devait fermer. Nous nous sommes donc recouvert. Edward paya les consommations. Et on se retrouva sur le parking ne sachant que faire.

- Tu dois sûrement rentrer chez toi, non ? Tu as joué une bonne partie de la soirée, enfin je crois... Tu es certainement fatigué.

- Je ne peux laisser une si jolie dame rentrer à pied chez elle, ce serait bien trop risqué ! Veux-tu que je te dépose ?

- Je, euh, j'accepte volontiers la compagnie d'un si beau gentleman !

On s'esclaffât à nos paroles grotesques de vieux romantiques. Il m'ouvrit donc la portière pour que je prenne place dans sa voiture avant de se poster au volant. Edward était décidément plein de qualités ! Dans la voiture nos rires se mélangeaient à la musique rock. On fut rapidement arrivés devant chez moi. Le remerciant toute gênée de m'avoir déposée, je défaisais ma ceinture et fus surprise en relevant mon visage. Le sien tout près du mien. Il murmura à mon oreille :

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais tu es la belle dont je rêve. Et dans les rêves tout est permis ! Excuse-moi… Je ne peux me retenir…

- T'exc...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma question que ses lèvres épousèrent les miennes. Ses mains bordant mon fin visage. Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal, mais cela me dévorait depuis le moment où j'ai croisé son regard étincelant... Je lui rendis son baiser quand soudain sa langue caressait la mienne. J'étais sous le choc, figée par ce geste presque inattendu. Il me délivra de son emprise. Ses yeux se remplissaient de tristesse et de désir.

- Je suis désolé pour ça... Je n'aurais pas dû tu es déjà fiancée, même si ça ne va pas fort dans ton couple... Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie...

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir de mon mutisme. Désarçonné il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, je nichais alors mon visage dans sa chevelure qui était incroyablement douce. Lorsqu'il recula je lui tendis le numéro de mon téléphone en dessinant un petit cœur au bout. Il me fit un large sourire malgré les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux. Je partis ensuite chez moi, me coucher en rêvassant tout en m'en voulant d'avoir fait ça alors que je suis tout de même fiancée. Il voulait que je l'arrête, mais je l'incitais à continuer… Je me sentais odieuse… Où cela allait nous mener ?

~ Le lendemain ~

Je me réveillais, malheureusement seule encore. Me jetant sur mon téléphone deux messages. Mon fiancé qui voulait rester seul un moment, annoncé dans un message froid et sans amour, et l'autre message venait d'Edward qui voulait à tout prix me revoir, malgré le fait que je sois une femme « prise » et qu'il s'en voulait vraiment de son comportement déplacé envers moi...

Je ne répondis qu'au SMS de John :

**« Coucou ! =)**

**Passe dans la soirée dîner chez moi, et ne t'en fais pas pour hier soir… Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, on n'a pas su ce contrôler voilà tout…**

**Je compte sur toi !**

**Bisous ! »**

Ma journée fut rapide, je ne savais pas comment allait se dérouler la soirée et cela faisait palpiter mon cœur. Ce garçon que je trouvais séduisant, tendre, drôle et qui paraissait si intelligent, j'allais me retrouver seule avec lui. J'étais comme une adolescente, persécutée par le sentiment de faire une bêtise et celui de s'occuper de son bonheur. Je passais ma journée à me faire belle, essayant un milliers de robes, de jupes et de débardeurs. Je voulais être jolie, moi-même et pas trop sexy. J'optais alors pour une jupe noire simple soulignée par des bretelles pendante et un bustier noir avec une dentelle qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur. J'enfilais ensuite des bas simple avec une paire de talon haut. Je mis un brin de maquillage une peu de rouge à lèvre et un trait noir aux yeux. Il allait bientôt arriver. J'avais préparé un bon repas et mis la table. J'étais si anxieuse que je faisais les cents pas. Devais-je lui faire la bise ? Lui déposé un doux baiser sur les lèvres ? Non certainement pas, il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait dans sa voiture. En avais-je fait trop fait avec ma tenue et tout le reste ? Je posais milles questions. Quand la sonnette retentit. Je me précipitais sur la porte pour faire rentrer John. Il me déposa un doux baiser sur la joue pour me dire bonjour. J'étais un peu gênée d'avoir imaginé autre chose. En tout cas il était très élégant avec un jean noir et une chemise blanche un peu transparente me permettant de voir un peu mieux son torse musclé.

- Tu es toute rouge c'est terriblement… Mignon !

Je ne pouvais répondre, la timidité était trop fort et je le dévorais des yeux.

- Cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux gourmands ! Je t'en prie... Je ne pourrais pas rester impassible face à toi si tu me regardes longtemps ainsi en restant muette.

- Pardon.

- Décidément tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de demander le pardon !

- Oui pard... Enfin euh...

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris. Tu es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu rougis comme ça !

Je souris face à son compliment et me le rendit par un grand sourire. Je le faisais rire à être si timide. Le dîner se déroulait à merveille. On riait, discutait, il chantait parfois à mon grand plaisir. Sa voix m'emportait dans un monde plus beau. Durant le dessert il renversa du chocolat et tâcha sa chemise qu'il enleva aussitôt. En voyant son corps musclé je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je ne pouvais plus décoller mon regard de ce corps si parfait. Je secouais la tête et pris sa chemise pour la nettoyer dans l'évier derrière moi. Sans m'en rende compte il se leva et se posta juste derrière moi. Je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque, son visage se rapprochait de mon oreille. Il murmura alors m'avoir prévenue de ne plus le regarder avec gourmandise. Je me retournais en plongeant dans ses yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il passa alors ses bras autour de moi. C'était agréable et plein de tendresse. Il murmurait mon prénom encore et encore de sa voix si mielleuse, cela me faisait fondre.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me desserrais alors rapidement de cette douce étreinte, me dirigeant vers la porte. C'était Jasper qui revenait, sûrement pour se faire pardonner une énième fois. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Il y avait un homme torse-nu dans ma cuisine et mon fiancé qui se trouvait à la porte de cette cuisine. Mais j'en voulais toujours à Jasper de son message du matin, de son absence et son arrivée imprévue me mit sur les nerfs.

- Que fais-tu là Jazz' ?

- Je rentre voir MA femme de ma vie… Mais je crois que je dérange ! Dit-il en se rendant compte de la présence d'un homme à moitié dévêtu dans notre cuisine.

- Parce que je suis la femme de ta vie maintenant ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, je prends un repas avec un ami !

- Un ami musclé comme tu aimes et torse nu !

- De la jalousie ! Tu oses ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, va-t'en ! Je t'en supplie laisse-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux ainsi !

- Si ! Quand je vois comment il te dévore des yeux ! C'est...

Je le giflais parce que j'aimais Jasper mais je ne supportais pas, à ce moment précis sa possessivité et sa jalousie maladive. Je trouvais ça mignon d'habitude. Mais là tout était différent ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me posséder jusque dans mes rêves. Il finit donc par partir, me laissant avec cet apollon qui reprit son étreinte. Je savais que Jazz' ne m'en voudrait pas longtemps de cette dispute supplémentaire, il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux sans cesse, je ne l'avais encore jamais trompé... Alors que je laissais Edward m'embrasser et glisser ses mains sur mon corps je m'en voulais car je venais de faire à mon homme ce que lui-même m'avait déjà fait auparavant… Mais cette étreinte avec Edward, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire, jamais je n'avais ressentis un moment si doux et agréable.

_C'est lors de ce baiser que j'ouvris les yeux et__ me réveilla dans un monde triste où j'étais seule dans un lit bien trop grand et où mon petit ami aurait dû se trouver..._

~ FIN ~

* * *

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire alors j'espère que vous serez sincère et que vous m'aiderez à m'améliorer =)**

**A bientôt, Kimizaki ! ^^**


End file.
